Unwanted
by snowprincess
Summary: Obi-Wan can't take Qui-Gon's treatment anymore.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unwanted Author: snowprincess Rating: G Category: General/Angst Summary: Obi-Wan can't take Qui-Gon's treatment anymore. Disclaimer: I own nothing. All things Star Wars belong to George Lucas. "Unwanted," belongs to Avril Lavigne.  
  
A/N: This is pure MUSH! If u don't like that kind of story, now's ur chance to bail.  
  
Also, I'm trying to write a longer story than my previous ones, angling towards mystery with Obi-Wan plauged w/strange dreams. Any helpful ideas would be welcome to help get my writer's block to leave me alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emotions: the feeling a being has as a reaction to an event or action, even someone else's emotions. Jedi are taught to feel the said emotion, then move past it, not allowing the feeling to cloud future actions. They are taught to release emotions to the Force.  
  
But what happens when a Jedi doesn't release their emotions, and just stores them deep inside? How do these feelings escape, for one who buries what they feel has to have a release of some kind.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan gave the smallest of smiles to his friends as he sat at their favorite table for the morning meal. He didn't even notice Bant, Garen, and Reeft give worried looks to each other. He picked up his piece of muja fruit, the only thing on his plate, and took a bite. The boy hadn't had much of and appetite lately. Most times, a piece of fruit was too much to digest.  
  
It had been six monts since Obi-Wan had returned from Melida/Daan, and yet nothing had really changed. The Padawan was still on probation, but not for much longer, and things had returned to some semblance of normality.  
  
Except for Qui-Gon.  
  
Yes the Master had forgiven Obi-Wan for his brief absense and allowed the boy back into his life. The problem was that to the Padawan, it seemed as if Qui-Gon regretted his decsion. For the most part Obi-Wan had convinced himself that it was alright; he was just grateful that the Master decided to continue his training.  
  
Obi-Wan had convinced his head of that, but his heart was another matter. That part of his body screamed night and day that Jinn's cold responses and emotionless training wasn't enough. t voiced that the boy needed his Master's praise, attention other than training and above all else, his love.  
  
'Stop it Kenobi!' he told himself. 'Just because your Master doesn't konw you and ignores you doesn't mean you should make your friends suffer too.'  
  
"Mornin' guys," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Obi," Bant said.  
  
Reeft turned back to te Calamarian, "So, now how far are you on that music?" ately, Bant had been creating her own songs with some music recording equipment thta could play ay not for any type of instrument that the temple could loan out to students who felt like creating music not for profit.  
  
"The song is done, but I wish I could figure out lyrics for it." She sighed, "Hey, you guys want to hear it? We don't have classes today and maybe you could figure out something good for it."  
  
Garen's eyes brightend as if a flow rod just came on in his head. "Yeah sure we'd love to. But, if the song's finished in time, maybe you should sigh it in the talent show!"  
  
Every year the temple held a talent show for Initiates and Padawans to show off their respective talents, whatever they may be. Knights who were currently at the temple were asked to judge the acts and name a top three. While there were no prizes, all participants had fun just performing what they could do while competing for a top spot.  
  
***  
  
Soon after all four friends were in Bant's quarters. She went over to the recorder set up on her desk and pressed play. In truth, all three of Bant's friends were shocked at the girl's musical talent. She combined a mixture of technological like beeps, percussion, and string instuments to make a song, that with the right lyrics would be a sure contest winner.  
  
"Wow, that's great Bant," Obi-Wan said. "When's the show?"  
  
"Next week, but entries are due in two days," she replied.  
  
"So, we all promise to try and think of something tonight," Garen said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
All three boys replied in the affirmative.  
  
"You guys are the greatest! Now let's go have some fun!"  
  
They spent the day swimming and talking, skipping the midday meal and taking full advantage of their day away from classes. By the tmie the group had decided to split up for the evening, Obi-Wan had forgotten what awaited him back at his and Qui-Gon's quarters.  
  
Walking in, he gave hs Master a warm smile and greeted him with a respectful bow and a enthusiastic 'hi', more true to his character. Just as quickly his cheerfulness appeared, it was dashed again as he was told to go and get food for the evening meal for himself and then go to his room and meditate. Saying quietly he wasn't hungry, he retreated to his room.  
  
The boy sat as his desk and stared at his diary. 'Why won't he talk to me? If I did something wrong, I need to know so I can fix it.' Slowly he opened the diary in front of him and without realizing it, began writing. His thought kept circling, looking for a way to make Jinn see what he was feeling. It wasn't until he looked at what his troubled thoughts produced on paper did he have a solution. Quickly coping what he wrote onto this datapad he dropped to the floor and began to meditate with smile on his face.  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon opened the door to his Padawan's room silently. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face at the familiar scene. Obi-Wan was sprawled on the floor asleep, having never coming out of his meditations. It was a habit Jinn hped would break in time so at least the boy would make it to his bed before collapsing.  
  
He picked up the small form and set him on the bed before leaving the room. Back in his own room, he lay down and continued his thoughts  
  
Xanatos' death had affected him hard; harder than he thought it would. Sure he hsd told Obi-Wan that Xanatos wouldn't haunt him, but at the time he thought it wouldn't. Now, all he could think of was his former apprentice when he should have had a bond by now with his current one.  
  
WIth that last thought, he drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan awoke early, a shock to the thirteen year old. Deciding it was excitment, he quickly showered and contacted his friends to meet him for breakfast before classes.  
  
Bant, Garen, and Reeft looked at each other then back at Obi-Wan as tey noticed his tray full not food. "Did anyone think of lyrics?" Bant asked as an icebreaker.  
  
Obi-Wan turned red and stuttered, "I-I did. K-kind of a way t-to vent my emotions a-after a non-nonresponsive Master last night." He sheepishly handed his datapad to Bant.  
  
Garen and Reeft leaned over the Calamarian's shoulder and read the words in question. Obi-Wan looked on for a reaction.  
  
When all three smiled, Obi-Wan knew all he needed to know.  
  
***  
  
Over the next week the four worked on fitting the words to music. One day, they sat on a plain in the gardens talking about the words. "Actually, to be truthful about what I wrote. I kind of have a double purpose for the song," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"What?" Bant asked.  
  
The boy shrugged, "Well, when I wrote it. I was just venting frustration while trying to think of a way to get through to Qui-Gon. Then I realized it would fit Bant's song, but also as a way to get throught to Qui-Gon. If I can just get him to the talent show to listen to the song and know that it's how I feel. I hoped he wuold open up. I know it's selfish and I'm sorry."  
  
Bant smiled, "It's alright. The point is, you wrote the song from your heart and that's all that matters. And from another point of view, you were the only one to think of lyrics anyway."  
  
"Now, how will you get Master Qui-Gon to the show?" Reeft asked.  
  
A rustling of bushes startled the four. They quickly stood up and bowed to the Master in front of them.  
  
"Help with that, I can."  
  
TBC  
  
I know it's short and I'm sorry, but the story's short althogether. Besides, I don't have a lot of time for reading and writing with school in the way. Any suggestions and comments welcome. Buh-bye 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted sooner, but I've been busy working on not failing 2 of my classes, learning a new languige, religion class, family time, and beginning to write my next story. And I'll be starting basketball soon so I have no clue when my next story

will be up (I still have to finish writing it). Such a hectic life for a freshman such as myself!

Some readers have brought to my attention that a formatting problem has occured on the first part which makes everything hard to read. I'm not the one who posts my stories, and it's not my poster's fault either. screwed up, and I can't fix it, so bear with me.

Anyway I'm done blabbing now. Again, "Unwanted" belongs to Avril Lavigne. Thanx to Ginger Ninja for posting this.

Qui-Gon was brought out of his meditations the next day by a sharp whack to his shin. Grunting, he growled, "Master Yoda, what was that for?"

"Not responding to my calls you were. Needed to be done, something was."

Qui-Gon sat there silently, waiting for Yoda to reveal whatever it was that brought the small green one here. But he couldn't help thinking, 'What crazy thing does he want me to do now?'

"Heard that I did! More mindful of your thoughts you must be. A simple request I have. Go to the talent show later this afternoon."

"Why, my Master?"

"Need some relaxation you do. See the talents of other Jedi. Make it an order I will, if I have to."

Qui-Gon sighed, 'Well it's not like I have anything to do anyway.' "Alright I'll go."

Yoda smiled and laughed a little, "Good," he said. Mutternig it over and over he made his way to the door.

'What's gotten into him!'

"Heard that I did!"

It was a pretty good turnout of Jedi, not including initiates. With Knights, Masters, and Padawans coming and going all the tmie it was almost a shock to see how many were currently at the temple; even the council was in attendance. The show was held in one of the gymnasiums that were used for lightsaber training.

Jinn took a seat near the front so Yoda would know he was there. He watched on as Padawans juggled, initiates danced, and he became bored out of his mind. Just when he was about to groan aloud in frustration, something unexpected happened. 'When did Obi-Wan join the talent show!'

An announcer said, "This next song is titled 'Unwanted'. The music is by Bant Erin who is also the singer. The lyrics are by Obi-Wan Kenobi who is the backup singer. Also Garen Muln and Reeft helped with the editing."

Qui-Gon suddenly found his curiosity strong and listened very carefully as the music came on.

All that I did was walk over

Start all off by shaking your hands

That's how it went

I had a smile on my face

And I sat up straight

Oh, ya, ya

I wanted to know you

I wanted to show you

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

You don't want me there

You just shut me out

You don't konw me

Dont ignore me

If you had your way

You'd just shut me up

Make me go away

No I just don't understand why you

Talk to me, it hurts that I'm

So unwanted for nothing don't

Talk words against me

I wanted to know you

I wanted to show you

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

You don't want me there

You just shut me out

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

If you had you way

You'd just shut me up

Make me go away

Make me go away

I tried to belong it didn't seem wrong

My head aches, it's been so long I'll

Write this song if that's what it take

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

You don't want me there

You just shut me out

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

If you had your way

You'd just shut me up

Make me go away

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

You don't want me there

You just shut me out

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

If you had your way

You'd just shut me up

Make me go away

Make me go away

Make me go away

Qui-Gon was shocked. He knew from the way Obi-Wan sang that the song was meant to tell him something. He never thought Obi-Wan thought he didn't want the boy.

'Good going Jinn. You knew the boy was insecure. I'm sure this helped a whole bunch.'

Looking back on the past six months, he realized how insensitive person he was. He had been so consumed by his past he failed to see his future right in front of him.

Resolving to release those emotions into the Force later, he settled down and watched the last few acts. When it came time to announce the top three, Qui-Gon found himself hoping Obi-Wan and his friends were a part of the group.

Third went to an initiate who played and instrument, reciting a lullaby from her home planet. Second went to a senior Padawan who choreographed a lightsaber show.

"And finally," the Jedi announcer said. "In first place. . . . Bant, Obi-Wan, Garen, and Reeft for their song, 'Unwanted'"

The entire room, including Qui-Gon, burst into aplause, soon standing up. The Master couldn't help but frown slightly at Obi-Wan's shocked face when the boy saw him. Jin was at least glad to note that Obi-Wan quickly recovered, and began to jump around like his friends.

After a while, the crowd began to dissipate. Qui-Gon went and stood by the exit where the contestants were supposed to leave from. It didn't take long for the Padawan in question came out, accompanied by his friends. Smiling, he called out, "Congradulations."

The four turned and said their version of a thank you. Qui-Gon couldn't help but notice that Bant, Garen, and Reeft surrounded Obi-Wan on three sides, almost as if to protect him.

'Protect him from me.' "Obi-Wan, we need to talk."

"Yes Master," the boy said softly. He walked forward and then glanced back at his friends. They gave him encouraging smiles before he turned and followed Qui-Gon back to their quarters.

Obi-Wan looked on worriedly as Qui-Gon had them sit on the couch, but then appeared to have trouble speaking. "Master?"

"I'm sorry," Jinn spurted out.

"Huh?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "Obi-Wan, I'm sorry. For the last six months I've shut you out and made you feel like I didn't want you. It had nothing to do with you."

The boy seemed surprised to hear this, and took a deep breath before saying anything, "What was it?"

"Xanatos."

Obi-Wan's head shot up from his lap. "B-but I-I thought you sad he wouldn't-"

"I know, and that's what I thought at the time. But then I started thinking about him before he turned. He really was great sometimes, even if I failed to recognize his leanings toward the darkside. I became so consumed that I failed to notice those around me, including you. It was your song that brought me back, and for that I thank you. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I think I understand. Like, you wanted to keep your good memories of him, and blocked out everything else."

"Yes," Qui-Gon smiled. "Now I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago."

He closed his eyes, and fully opened his mind, reaching out for Obi-Wan's. The Master smiled when he heard Obi-Wan gasp as their bond formed, pulsing with life and energy. Qui-Gon had barely opened his eyes before he was attacked by the hug of a thirteen year old. Without thoght, he returned the gesture and sent feelings of love and pride to they boy, smiling as the heard a muffled, "Thank you Master."

"You're welcome, my Padwan. Now why don't we go get some dinner."

"Yes Master."

THE END

I know, pure mush. I tend to lead that way, as well as the fact I always seem to be writing stories taking place after Melida/Daan. My next one is and actual original adventure. Here's a sneak peek, but be warned, CONTENT IS SBUJECT TO CHANGE. Ideas are always welcome.

TRAILER

I'm going to tell you a story. But what story I'm going to tell you, I'm not quite sure yet.

Hot pain flamed through his right shoulder as he collpsed on the ground, the world falling with him.

"Hold on, Padawan. . . .

"Did you have a vision?"

"So we've reached the end, Obi-Wan Kenobi." "It's time for you to die."

Who are you?

Help!

"He cannot. No one can."

No one.

END OF TRAILER

That's all I'm giving away untl the first post, which will be I dunno when. Remember ideas are appreciated. FEEDBACK WANTED That's all for now.

Buh Bye


End file.
